the_byzantiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleanor Webb
Eleanor Webb is a character seen in Byzantium. Byzantium Early Life Ella was born in a brothel to Clara Webb , her father is unknown. The brothel had rules about babies, that they were not allowed; so Clara tried to killed her, but she couldn't. Clara had left her at the North Haven Private Orphanage. She unanimously left gold for upkeep. At the orphanage, she led a simple life. Soucriant When she was sixteen, it seems as if Ruthven had decided to adopt her. While walking through the hallway, he told her about her mother and what was stolen from him. He then raped her and minutes later, Clara had killed him and she took Ella to the healing shrine. Present-Day Ella had written the story of her life once more, and Robert kept finding her story and he saw her. Ella then goes to him and they began to speak. Ella was invited back to his home and he allowed for Ella to kill him. After going back to her home, she stumbled onto Clara, after killing Werner . They then packed and moved. They made their way to Hastings . Clara went out to get money while Ella went to a restaurant and played a song on the piano. Ella met Frank who was working there. Later, she walked under the promenade and saw Frank waiting for her. Ella them met up with Clara and her new client Noel. They went back to his home. Noel had became Clara's boyfriend, so the hotel became their new home. Ella later enrolled in the local school. Ella had accidentally made Frank crash an scrapped his arm. She then took him back to his home and he was immediately taken to the hospital. She then went to see him; she then was formally introduced to his mother. They had an assignment which was to write about their life, she then wrote the story about her mother and herself. Later she gave the story to Frank. Later she met with him across from the hotel. Ella had to met with Morag. She was skeptical at first, but she then seems to believe Ella. Clara had to met the the teacher who she killed and was intending on killing Frank after she accidentally caused Noel's death. Ella was trapped in an elevator and Clara got a call from Savella seconds before she was about to kill Frank. Ella was handcuffed and placed in a vehicle with Morag and Darvell who she later recognized as being part of the brotherhood . Later, Savella killed Morag and Clara was about to get beheaded by Darvell, but he killed Savella instead. Clara gave Ella money and the map and she found the healing shrine. Frank was turned into a vampire and the film ends. Relationships Clara Webb=Clara is Eleanor's mother. |-|Frank=Frank is Ella's love interest. She is intent on telling him her story. Eventually, she manages to write their story again for him. She's infatuated with him, but she cannot be completely truthful to him because of Clara's rules. By the end of the film, she manages to find the empty, nameless island and turn him into a vampire. Etymology From the Old French form of the Occitan name Aliénor. It was first borne by the influential Eleanor of Aquitaine (12th century), who was the queen of Louis VII, the king of France, and later Henry II, the king of England. She was named Aenor after her mother, and was called by the Occitan phrase alia Aenor "the other AENOR" in order to distinguish her from her mother. Quotes Main article: Eleanor/Quotes. Film Portrayal Saoirse Ronan portrayed Eleanor. Gallery Main article: Eleanor/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Soucriant